The Fight for the Fallen
by Ticktocktwilightlove
Summary: This is my first fanfiction.The fight in breaking dawn happens, the Volturi realize that humans are insignificant and they overthrow humanity. Renesmee survives and lives in hiding. Can she save her family and prevent this fight from ever happening can she turn back the hands of time and fix everything.


The rain pounding on the poor battered roof made it impossible to sleep, I held Daniel close listening to the rain and the vast forest that surrounded us. They loved rainy days, thriving with the dark and dreary weather. The soft growl coming from Danny's stomach brought me out of my paranoid trance and I walked silently to the kitchen to find him something to eat. I searched the baskets to find them empty, I looked back at his small shivering body and almost cried. I searched again and found a small hand full of berries. I walked toward him handing him the barriers and he shook his head.

"Half," he said in his small baby voice. My hear gave a small squeeze.

"No, no you need it; I don't." I shook my head and handed him the berries "eat," I ordered playfully.

He began to eat and I smiled. We fell back into a comfortable silence and soon he was asleep. If ought my lids for as long as I could but it wasn't long before I was asleep.

I woke to a commotion in the forest. Rarely did anything come to this side of the forest so I was on high alert. I woke Daniel up and stuck him in the bunker under the house. I grabbed my bow and knife and ran through the door and into the forest. I climbed the nearest tree and took off jumping from tree to tree. I'm not as strong or as fast as a full vampire but I've learned to control the abilities I do have.

I watched as a small female vampire burst through the underbrush she looked injured but strong and furious. She looked familiar with her small frame and ink black hair. From behind her came a figure cloaked in black, probably a member of the Volturi guard.

I ran toward the girl in a sudden burst of bravery. The figure had pinned her to the ground. I took out my knife as the figure turned away from the girl and focused on me. He hissed at me as he beard his teeth. He gave me a wicked smile and chuckled.

"You think that measly knife is going to hurt me little girl. I'm a vampire I'm immortal, I am invincible."

I shook my head and lunged at his throat. In one swift motion my knife pierced his stony skin, I looked in his eyes and I twisted his head off his shoulders. As the head rolled his body fell to the floor and I was cover in venom. I quickly lit a match and threw it on the body, as it caught flame I turned toward the girl behind me.

"Wow that was impressive for a half vampire," she said her voice strained with pain.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm offended you don't remember me. Well I do look like absolute death but still, I'd think you'd remember your aunt."

I looked at her and suddenly memories I had tried to repress came back to me. The memories of my family, my mother and father, my life before the takeover.

"Alice," I gasped "oh god." I didn't have time to freeze I had to act quickly. I picked up Alice and ran toward the cottage. I sat her on the Brocken couch and went to the bunker.

"Danny, you can come out now. But we have company so don't be afraid." Danny crawled out slowly his eyes only on mine. I could tell he had been crying but he was putting on a strong face.

" Nessie do you have anything to drink I can smell it can I have something to drink" Alice's eyes were completely black. I nodded and ran to the back of the house where I kept the blood and brought it to Alice. I stood In front of her incase she lost controls. But she didn't she finished the blood and looked and me happily.

"I've been looking for you for years. I was hurt real bad after that battle with the Volturi but I was able to get away, not realizing that death would have been better than the life I have been living for the last six years. A life without comfort or my family or," she stopped wrapping her arm around her torso" Jasper. But I a vision of you and another fight one greater than the one we had. But I saw everyone once again Carlisle, Jasper, your parents they were all there the only explanation is you going back to the past. So I've been in search for all these years for a possible way to go back and I found it," she reached into her tattered coat and took out a small vile "this contains the blood of a witch this blood possess magical qualities. All you have to do is drink the blood and it will take you to the time that you want."

I looked at her and tried to comprehend what she was saying. She really wanted me to go back in time. Of all the times I had dreamed of going back and meeting my family I never thought it would happen. Alice gave me the most hopeful look.

"If I go what would happen to you and Danny?"

"Well, this reality would be at a standstill and with every decision you make this future changes. Danny will be ok things will actually be better for everyone if u succeed. Please Renesmee, do it for our family," she pleaded as she looked straight into my eyes. Hers were so lost and so sad that I couldn't say no.

"Fine I'll go," I sighed and she squealed. I quickly shushed her and took the vile from her hand.

" Ok go back to the day your father took your mother to our house. Just drink the vile and think that thought it will take you. When you get there tell them future me says to not take Bella to the baseball game because of the nomads and then tell them try have to overthrow the Volturi alright," I nodded and made a mental list.

As I was about to drink Danny wrapped his arms around me and I silently hugged his back. I let go and gave him a reassuring smile.

" Be strong little one ," I said to him as I smoothed his hair " I'm going to fix this."

I took the vile and quickly downed the contents. I stood there thinking only the thought Alice had given me. My entire body began to shake and soon I couldn't even see. As a sudden burst of energy hit me and I was knocked back. I could feel the soft wind against my skin. I opened my eyes to a sunny forest.

I looked at my hands and they were there, I was in one piece. I looked around And found myself sitting in the middle of the forest. It tried to stand and all my movements seemed to be in order. After making sure I wasn't broken I set out to find the house where my parents were. I ran around until I found a sent a very familiar sent. It was my mothers, I followed it back to the house. It was familiar I had seen it many times tall white and large as ever but now teeming with life.

"Emmett leave Bella and Edward alone!" someone yelled. Then suddenly there was silence.

"There's someone here," Alice whispered almost too low for me to hear. I knew then I couldn't hold it off any longer. I walked cautiously to the door and gave it a quiet knock.


End file.
